Magnus Stolt
Magnus Gustavo Stolt is a Setter entrepreneur and marketing professional, currently working for Lesko plc as the Chief Engineer for the Department of Marketing and Research Development. He is the founder of Crazy Ideas Inc.. Despite selling the company to Ins Ane in 2017, he still sits on the board of CRAAAZYmen. Early life Stolt was born into a middle class family somewhere on the Surface in 1990. His parents forbade him from pursuing education due to their belief that it was "just a corporate scam by the government to run them parents dry of money". As a result, Stolt spent a lot of his adolescent life at home dreaming up outlandish and often unorthodox ideas. He made copious notes of all the ideas he ever came up with, and subsequently actioned many of them after setting up Crazy Ideas Inc. Crazy Ideas Inc. In 2012, Stolt set up his own company, Crazy Ideas Inc. He offered "unorthodox solutions to orthodox problems", often using ideas he made when he was younger to achieve this. His business was an instant hit, largely due to the absence of any competition in the field. However, after 5 years of uncontested business, a new competitor entered the ideas market, Fresh Ideas Inc. Magnus had trouble coping with the added competition and became stressed. He started to miss project deadlines and eventually fell into a deep depression. Lesko One evening, after Stolt had visited a client in Langenthal, he stopped off at Duckington Drinks in an attempt to curb his pain. He sat next to Lesko chairman, B. A. R. Farstadt, and the two began talking. After practically explaining his entire life story to Farstadt, he was offered the opportunity to move to Lesko as the head of marketing. Stolt instantly agreed and after returning to New Summerset began preparations to sell Crazy Ideas Inc. onto the highest bidder. Stolt officially joined Lesko in February 2018. Trivia * Stolt has expressed his desire to be buried at sea after his death, specifically in The Gulf Of Thoiria, Thoiria. However, it is unknown how achievable this is as Stolt does not currently posses Thoirian citizenship, nor has he expressed interest to. * He is the father to 3 unnamed bastard children - 2 boys and a girl. They do not live in Ihazon and he does not have any custody over them. * Stolt lives in the penthouse of Bishop Dwellings, the most expensive apartment in all of New Summerset. * Stolt wears an eyepatch over his left eye. It is unknown whether this is the result of a previous accident or simply a fashion choice. * He is officially a board member on the board of CRAAAZYmen at Crazy Ideas Inc. (a request made by the new CRAAAZYman, Ins Ane), although he does not attend board meetings and holds no shares in the company. * His outgoing and hyperactive attitude has led some to believe he may be a drug user. Stolt denies this. * He does not drink coffee as it makes him too hyper. * On the internet, he usually goes by "M4dL4d", "Cr4z1 B4st4rd" and "Th3 L3g3nd". Category:People